fanmade_battleborn_conceptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boomer-The Rogue Bull Dogbadier
Name: Boomer. A dog man who watched his home planet of Wolven come to a cataclysmic end as his people bravely fought off the Varelsi. His planet exploded in one massive fireball while the last of his people were evacuated by a joint taskforce led by the Peacekeepers and the Eldrid. Boomer enlisted immediately with the Peacekeepers and served as an artillery expert for about a decade until he decided to mentor some Vigilant on the finer points of nonviolent splash damage of explosives. He was kicked out of the Eldrid for accidently blowing up a part of Codex with some very sensitive information regarding Wolven and its flora and fauna. Now he joined up with the Rogues as their professional bomb maker and portable artillery specialist. Health: 970 Shields: 300 Role: Attacker/Disruptor/Long-Range/Advanced Weapon: 125mm Portable Mortar Cannon, High Explosive Shells. Primary fire causes Boomer to quick fire a shell at a location. Holding the button charges the shell causing it to fly further. Holding the left trigger causes a targeting reticule to appear where the shell will land. A quick fired shell will travel about 10 yards, a fully charged shell will travel 40 yards. The shells do 96 damage per shot no matter how far they travel and have a good blast radius. Ability 1: Stockpile: Causes Boomer to load his mortar with three shells which are fired in rapid succession upon the next trigger pull each doing 131 damage but covering a wider area in front of him. Ability 2: Blast Zone: Launch a shell at Boomer’s feet dealing 105-215 depending on distance from the epicenter knocking enemies back. Ultimate: Carpet Bomber: Boomer launches a shell into the air above him which releases several child grenades covering a large area around Boomer dealing 53 damage per child grenade. Launches thirty child grenades upon shell detonation. Talent: Boomer adds a different effect to his shells each time he fires one: High Explosive, Smoke and Flashbang. High Explosive has the largest blast radius. Smoke leaves behind an obscuring smoke lasting for 4 seconds. Flashbang blinds enemies caught in the blast for 2 seconds. All non-skill based shells deal 96 base damage upon detonation. Augmentation Paths: Mad Dog and Watch Dog Mad Dog Level 1: High Explosive shells release three child grenades which deal 53 damage to enemies. +53 damage per child grenade. Level 2: Increases the number of shells fired with Stockpile. +1 shell to Stockpile. Level 3: Blast Zone’s cooldown is reduced. +25% skill cooldown. Level 4: Blast Zone now knocks enemies into the air instead of back. Level 5: Boomer can now throw his shells at enemies rapidly instead of using his mortar, but he suffers a range penalty. -60% to maximum range, +40% to base attack speed. Level 6: Stockpile shells have a chance to leave behind a proximity mine per shell fired which deals 102 damage to enemies. +20% chance of mine creation per shell fired. Level 7: Smoke and Flashbang shells no longer deal damage, but High Explosive shells have their damage increased. +25% to High Explosive shell damage. Level 8: Blast Zone can now be used twice in a row, but the second use does no damage. Level 9: Base shells blanket an area in napalm. +32 damage per second for 2 seconds. Level 10: Carpet Bomber’s child grenades impact the selected area faster. +45% to projectile speed. Watch Dog Level 1: Smoke and Flashbang shells have their effects increased. +50% to Smoke and Flashbang shell effect durations. Level 2: Your shields immediately start recharging after using Stockpile. Level 3: Enemies passing through Smoke or affected by Flashbang are marked through the world for the duration of the effect. Level 4: Blast Zone now has a chance to use a Smoke or Flashbang shell when triggered in addition to causing its other effects. +40% shell usage chance. Level 5: There is a chance for each base attack Boomer uses that one of his shells will fly faster towards its target. +33% chance of 50% increased projectile speed. Level 6: Teammates passing through your smokescreens are hastened. +30% to teammate movement speed. Level 7: After using Blast Zone you gain brief damage resistance. +20% damage resistance for 5 seconds. Level 8: High Explosive shells are taken out of the shell rotation, but Smoke and Flashbang blast radiuses are increased. +40% to Smoke and Flashbang areas of effect. Level 9: When your shields go down, you drop a bunch of shells that explode and slow enemies briefly. +3 seconds slow duration. Shields must fully recharge before this ability can activate again. Level 10: Carpet Bomber releases a drone which follows Boomer and fires child 3 grenades in tandem with Boomer’s base shell attacks, the drone can be destroyed, but it drops all of its child grenades when it is destroyed.